${\dfrac{2}{7} \div 6 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{2}{7}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{2}{7}}$ into ${6}$ rows. Each of the ${6}$ rows is $\dfrac{2}{42}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{2}{7}} \div 6$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{6} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{2}{7}}$. $\dfrac{1}{6} \text{ of } {\dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{1}{6} \times {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ $\dfrac{1}{6} \times {\dfrac{2}{7}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{2}}{6\times{7}}=\dfrac{2}{42}$ $\dfrac{2}{7} \div 6 = \dfrac{2}{42}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]